Jealousy
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Natsu was jealous that Lucy had a date, but in the end in ended well for Natsu. (Mature content)


Natsu was wandering around Magnaolia trying to make sense of his feelings. He had this strange feeling in his stomach ever since he heard Lucy talking excitedly to Levy about her upcoming date, he couldnt understand why she couldnt just stay home and hang out with him and happy like always. He decided to make his way to Lucy's to see if her date had ended. He continued to ponder the situation and soon her house came into view.

He quickened his pace and stopped suddenly when he saw that Lucy was standing in front of her apartment, however she wasn't alone. He saw a man and assumed he was the date she had spoken of. She didn't see Natsu and continued to laugh at whatever the man was saying. Natsu came up behind the two and was about to say something when the man he bent over and kissed Lucy, Natsu immediately saw red. Before he knew it his fist was plowing into the guy's face.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy screamed as she bent over to see if he was alright. Natsu glared but one look at Lucy's face told him not to say anything. She told him to go inside and wait for her, he walked into her apartment and went over to the window to watch her scoop the boy off the ground send the boy home.

She walked into her living room and glared daggers at Natsu. She walked over to the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. He did so all the while cowering under her steely stare. Natsu started to squirm, her stare was making him uncomfortable. He was about to open his mouth to break the silence when she whispered "Why?"

He was taken aback by her question, he himself didn't really know what caused him to fly off the handle like that. He thought for a moment and then finally said "Lucy, I…" She stared at him waiting for him to finish but he never did. She spoke once more saying "Natsu I need an answer." The entire time she was speaking he could not tear his eyes away from her lips. She continued to press him for an explanation but stopped when she noticed him staring at her mouth.

She stopped and said his name; and at the sound of his name something inside him snapped. He scooted closer to Lucy, she was startled by his sudden movements and even more startled when he moved his face close to hers. His breath was hot on her face. She tried to move back to put some distance between them but he followed her in order to close the gap in between them. She tried to move again but realized her back was pressing against the arm of the couch, she had nowhere to go. Natsu smiled as he moved and placed his knees on either side of her hips and hoisted his body so he could hover over her.

She studied his face as he studied hers. Neither of them moved a muscle as their eyes roamed over drinking in each other's features. Lucy blinked and her tongue moved to wet her dry lips. At the sight of her tongue darting out of her mouth Natsu lost all composure. He roughly pressed his body against hers and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Lucy was stunned, at first she couldn't react her body was immobilized by shock. Natsu's lips felt warm and inviting against hers and she slowly began to reciprocate.

His mind reeled when she started moving her lips, he couldn't believe he was kissing Lucy and she was kissing him back. He kissed her more fervently and soon her hands made their way into his hair to pull him closer. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands stroking his scal. He wanted to show her he was enjoying her ministrations so he moved one hand to run up and down her ribcage. The feeling of his fingers through her shirt made her sigh. Her sigh fueled his desire and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. Lucy immediately complied and his tongue dominated hers. His hand moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him, he ran his fingernail along the hem of her shirt and then moved to skim circles around her navel. His touch sent shivers up her spine and her breath hitched in her throat.

Natsu was aroused at the sound and slowly moved his hand up her abdomen up towards her breasts. He traced the undersides of her mounds with his finger and elicited a moan from her. She untangled her fingers from his hair and moved them to his back at the same time she wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel how warm his body was through his clothes. Natsu let out a throaty growl when her fingers began to run themselves over his abs and up to his shoulders where she promptly removed his vest. He stopped kissing her and looked at her briefly, she groaned at the absence of his lips against hers but saw Natsu's eyes glinting with lust. He tugged on the hem of her shirt and she arched her back so he could remove it, in his excitement he forgot they were balanced on the couch and as he lifted the shirt over her head he shifted and they both fell to the floor.

Neither seemed to notice they were no longer on the couch, instead they were fumbling to remove whatever clothing remained and soon clothes were flying everywhere. As soon as their clothes were off hands once more started to roam. His hands went to her waist as hers made their way to his back, he leaned forward and to kiss her lips lightly but abruptly ended the kiss and moved to press his lips to her collarbone and then down to her breasts where he traced their shape with his tongue. Moans erupted from Lucy's mouth at the sensation of his tongue on her milky flesh.

His hands began to move lower on her body and soon they found their way to her womanhood. He moved his fingers and traced her inner thigh, she shivered and he smiled. Wanting to please her more he moved his fingers once more to her womanhood and lightly grazed her lips with his fingertip, Lucy arched her back at the feeling of his finger on such an sweet spot. He smiled and once more touched her this time slowly slipping one finger inside of her. He moved his finger in slow circles, her senses were overloaded at the pleasure he was giving her, her body felt like it was on fire. He continued his ministrations and as he slipped a second finger inside of her, her breath caught in her throat.

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, her back began to arch. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, he waited until she was about to climax and removed his fingers, she gazed at him dazed as to why he had stopped but moaned deeply as she felt him enter her. He dared not move until she gave a signal, after she had acclimated to his size she bucked her hips and he took that as a sign and pushed himself deeper inside her. She moved her hips trying to match his pace, he gently placed his hands on both her hips and guided her so she could find a rhythm. As their hips moved in sync he moved his hand to cup her bottom and lift her slightly so he could bury himself deeper inside her.

AS she felt him go deeper she began to moan in approval. He loved hearing the sounds she was making and decided to give her more, he teased her ans pulled out just enough to slide back in her, he repeated this action several times until she begged for him to be inside her once more. With one fluid movement he thrust into her she bucked her hips against his. He leaned forward and placed featherlight kisses on her stomach, he licked his way up her stomach starting at her navel and ending at the valley between her breasts.

He loved the feeling of her skin on his tongue, her body was so hot he could taste it. Her senses were on overload and Natsu couldnt get enough of her. He reached in between them and began to massage her sweet spot, this sent Lucy over the edge, she began to rake her fingernails across Natsu's back and sides. His body shuddered, the feeling of him quivering gave Lucy an idea. She stopped moving her hips in time with his, he frowned and was about to protest when she pushed him so he was sitting on his heels. He gazed into her eyes and then took in her mischevious grin.

She decided to tease him like he had her and leaned forward to trace her fingers around his nipples. She moved her face closer to his and placed light kisses behind his ears, he moved his neck to giver her better access. She continued to places kisses along his neck and them pressed her body into his. He let out a throaty moan as her erect nipples grazed his flesh. She used her tongue to trace circles around his nipples and bellybutton. She bit lightly into his flesh. She pushed him back so his back was on the floor, she moved slowly and straddled him. He raised his hands to place them on her hips but she grabbed them and pinned them to his sides. He was surprised by her actions but was also intrigued.

She continued to nip at his flesh, he tongue left hot trails down his sweat soaked skin. His body bucked under hers as she reached down and cupped his member. AT the feeling of her hands on his shaft his body bucked and she smiled. He broke free of her grasp and raked his fingers across her nipples. Her head fell back and a sigh escaped her lips. She gulped as he entered her again, she leaned forward and gripped his shoulders for suppport. He held her hips and guided her pace, she caught on quickly and soon his guidance was no longer needed. He removed his hands from her hips and moved them to his shoulders where he loosened her hold so he could grasp her hands.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought her fingers to his lips. He watched her as he placed kisses on her fingertips and then her palm and then down her her pulse point. The feeling of his lips on her wrists made her pace quicken. Natsu enjoyed the sight of here breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him. He enjoyed it so much that he cupped a breast in each hand and gently squeezed, grasped her nipples and began to softly pinch them in between his thumb and forefingers.

She moaned at the contact and increased her pace. Natsu's muscles started tpo clench and his breathing became more ragged, Lucy's body reacted to his and her muscles clenched themselves around his manhood. Their moans began to sync and soon her name left his lips, she whispered his name in response. Her hands moved over his body and her fingernails dug shallow indents into his skin. This spurred Natsu and and he grabbed her hips and forced himself deeper into her as the orgasm ripped through her body, she rode it out and he soon followed her, both moaning the other's name as their bodies relaxed. Lucy's slumped against Natsu and lay her head on his shoulder snuggled as close to him as she could, she started to trace her fingers around his nipples and he growled.

They lie there silently until Nastu whispered "Lucy".

"Mmmmmm" was her reply.

"You start doing that and we will have round two" Natsu said as he cupped her bottom.

She laughed but stopped and lay her hand on his chest. Shifted so they could face each other, they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. He reached out and reached his fingers into her hair, he started to massage her scalp and she soon closed her eyes, his fingers lulling her into a light sleep. Natsu continued to work his fingers in her hand and gathered her closer to him so he could feel her skin against his. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered something. Her eyes immediately shot open and she smiled sweetly, the look on her face made Natsu's heart swell, he moved his lips over hers and kissed her deeply.

She broke the kiss for a moment and whispered back "I love you too" he smiled against her lips for a second, that was until her tongue began to trace his bottom lip. His fingers gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer so he could explore her mouth more. They kissed until they were both out of breath, as they parted Lucy said "Natsu".

"Yes" was his reply.

"You know this floor is kinda hard, maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable." Natsu's eyes shone and in an instant he lifted her off the floor and raced towards her bedroom. He flung open the door and dropped her playfully onto the bed. She giggled as he slowly gt on the bed and covered her body with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to explore, taste and touch each other well into the morning hours. Once they were spent they fell asleep limbs tangled together and smiles on their faces.

End


End file.
